Projet secret
by girlcameleon
Summary: Quand Kakashi rencontre Iruka, sujet d'experience auprès d'Orochimaru, il ne se doutait pas de ce qu'il se passerait entre eux
1. Chapter 1

_Et une nouvelle fic, une nouvelle!!!!!!!!!!!!!! pour votre bon plaisir ^^_

_j'espère que vous l'aimerez. bonne lecture!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_Kakashi iruka et tous les autres ne m'appartiennent toujours pas._

* * *

Ce qu'il se souvient, c'est la vive douleur dans son cœur et celle sur son nez.

XXX

Il se réveilla, sa tête, pesant lourd, le regard encore trouble, il réussi à se relever pour mieux chuter vers le sol froid de la pièce. Il avait peur, la mémoire lui revint et il pleura. La douleur en son cœur se réveilla, une porte grinça et il se tourna vers l'homme qui venait d'entrer.

- Bienvenue projet 17, je suis le professeur Orochimaru, je m'occuperais de toi correctement. N'ai pas peur mon petit.

Tout semblait faux en cet homme, il avait l'air d'un serpent, ses cheveux noirs jais, long jusqu'au bas du dos, les yeux jaunes aux pupilles reptilienne, le sourire sadique, il en eut peur, il se recroquevilla dans un coin de la pièce mais le mur le stoppa, l'autre s'avança, son sourire encore plus élargie.

- Tu as raison de me fuir, tu as à me craindre petit monstre car tu m'appartiens.

Il l'attrapa par le bras, l'enfant incapable de se défendre, et il l'emmena hors de la pièce.

XXX

-Père, pourquoi Orochimaru nous a appelé, il avait l'air heureux.

Un jeune garçon aux cheveux argenté en batail, un œil gris et l'autre rouge sang, suivait son père, il avait 18 ans, c'était un petit génie, le corps attractif vu sa musculature, sa grande taille. Il était aussi intelligent que fort.

Son père était l'exacte réplique mais beaucoup plus âgé et les cheveux réuni en une longue queue de cheval très basse et ils ne s'échappaient pas du lien.

- je ne sais pas Kakashi, mais il semblerait qu'il est fait une grande découverte sur l'évolution humaine, je ne sais pas plus que toi malheureusement, c'est une chance que j'ai pus négocier ta présence, ca sera bien pour ta thèse. Après tout, un génie comme toi a encore plein de choses à apprendre.

Il souri et caressa la tête de son fils qui grogna mais appréciant le geste. Ils étaient en voiture et se garèrent devant un grand complexe de bâtiments médicaux. Un garde les amena vers un bâtiment à l'écart, le regard lourd sur le jeune garçon et parla à l'autre adulte.

- Sakamuto-sama, votre fils, il ne devrait pas être là, çà pourrait, le choquer, Sarutobi-sama, il l'a était quand Orochimaru-san lui a montré sa découverte.

Le jeune garçon lui répondit que ou son père allait, il venait. Le ton était sec, cassant, gênant l'autre homme. Sakamuto réprimanda son fils en lui demandant d'être plus gentil. Ils étaient vite arrivés dans le bâtiment. Tout était d'un blanc blessant avec la lumière, l'odeur de désinfectant était très forte. Ils entendirent des cris, petits et étouffés. Ils venaient de l'autre bout du bâtiment. Sakumoto inquiet se dépêcha, devançant le garde. Il y entra avec son fils.

Celle-ci était pleine de dispositif médicaux et d'appareils électroniques. Au milieu, une table d'opération, Orochimaru injectant quelque chose dans le bras d'un jeune enfant. Il avait la peau cannelle, les cheveux longs et détachés, couleur chocolats, il avait une fine cicatrice au milieu de son visage sur son nez. Ses yeux étaient ouverts, reflet de terreur et de douleur, ils étaient couleur chocolat aussi. Il hurlait.

Il était attaché à la table, se trémoussant comme pour échapper à la douleur ou même à Orochimaru. Kakashi en eut le souffle coupé, bon dieu, il était si jeune, pourquoi ? que lui faisait Orochimaru. Il allait se précipité sur le scientifique quand son père le retint. Orochimaru termina l'injection et nota quelques résultats puis il s'adressa à un jeune homme a coté de lui.

- Kabuto-kun, vous devrez le surveiller et lui réinjecté le produit toutes les deux heures.

Puis il se tourna vers les nouveaux venus. Il leur souri et fit un geste vers le jeune garçon.

-Sakamuto-sama, je suis heureux que vous soyez la, je vous présente le projet 17, un jeune garçon, il a 14 ans, cela fait un an que je travail sur lui c'est un chainon manquant pour notre espèce. Je dois absolument vous montrez mes découvertes sur ce jeune spécimen, il est bien plus intéressant que d'autre que j'ai eut il y a un moment et j'aimerai certains de vos avis.

Iruka avait 14 ans, il paraissait en avoir moins avec son visage doux, mais quand même fin. Sakamuto s'avança jusqu'au garçon, il avait le regard vide, empli toujours de terreur et de douleur. Il en avait mal au cœur, le jeune sembla inconscient quand le scientifique aux cheveux d'argent posa une main sur son front, sa respiration inégal était le seul bruit qu'il faisait là.

Le père de Kakashi se tourna vers le serpent et lui demanda de tout lui expliquer, ils partirent dans le bureau, laissant son fils avec le « projet 17 ».

Kakashi lui s'approcha et le regarda longuement, le garde avait raison, cette scène lui retournait l'estomac. Il détacha le brunet et caressa ses cheveux. Ils étaient doux. Le brun leva son regard noisette sur lui, demandant pourquoi la douceur à la place de la douleur. Question implicite que Kakashi comprit et c'est cette question qui le décida de lui parler.

- Je suis Hatake Kakashi, quel est ton nom ? Il t'appelle projet 17 mais je pense que tu as un nom, tu veux bien me le dire ?

Le brun ferma ses yeux les larmes coulèrent et il essaya de lui parler, des râles sortirent de ses petites lèvres rebondies, pour le moment desséchées. Kakashi lui dit alors de ne rien dire. Il chercha et mais ne trouva aucun liquide. Kabuto revint dans la pièce qu'il avait quitté et remarquant que le projet était détaché il se précipita, faisait tomber kakashi par terre.

- Pauvre idiot, si il s'était échapper qu'est-ce qu'on aurait fait ?

Chose qui choqua kakashi, comment, vu son état, pourait-il s'echaper ?

Il rattacha fermement le plus jeune et regarda le jeune garçon argenté mé dernier remarqua que les liens étaient beaucoup plus serrés et faisait mal au jeune brun. Il fixa avec le même regard le jeune associé d'Orochimaru. Ce dernier détourna le regard et regarda le jeune projet. Il murmura pour lui-même les mots beau, unique, magnifique. Puis il repartit le laissant de nouveau seul avec le pauvre garçon. Kakashi desserra les liens et le plus jeune essaya de le remercier par son regard.

Son père arriva avec Orochimaru, ils y avaient quelques choses. Le serpent semblait en colère. Sakamuto détacha le brunet et l'ausculta, cherchant à ne pas lui faire mal. Orochimaru lui dit qu'il reviendrait et que tout le matériel était dans cette pièce. Il allait franchir la porte quand Sakamuto lui demanda de l'eau.

- Certainement pas !!! lui cria-t-il puis il partit, verrouillant la porte derrière lui.

Kakashi regarda son père.

- Que…

Mais ce dernier le coupa.

- Il a était enlevé il y a un an, ses parents ont été tué devant ses yeux, ils lui ont fait des tonnes d'expériences et de tests sur lui, regard dans quel état il est au nom de la science, ceci est une dure leçon pour toi, mais elle est vraie.

Kakashi posa une main sur l'épaule du projet 17, il était si maigre, on sentait son os sous le frêle tissu qui le caché de la vu de tous.

Il était révolté, il voulait faire payer les crimes à ceux qui avaient osé souiller cette petite beauté. Ce dernier le regarda et croassa encore une espèce de réponse pour lui, un mot, toujours le même qu'il essayer de dire.

- Ka….r...Ka…

Il posa son index sur ses lèvres et lui dit de ne pas forcer. Son père attrapa le frêle corps et le cala contre son torse. Il chercha dans la salle un échappatoire et le trouva. Orochimaru n'avait pas verrouillé la seule fenêtre, il l'ouvrit fit passé son fils et lui confia Iruka, il avait décidé de l'emmener, Orochimaru l'avait dégouté avec son histoire. Il sortie et partie vite avec son fils vers leur voiture, déposant le brun sur la banquette arrière et le recouvrit avec une couverture, puis ils partirent. Ils faisaient ce qu'ils avaient à faire.

Ils avaient roulé vite, très vite, et ils étaient enfin arrivés. Kakashi n'avait pas arrêter de se retourner vers le petit brun, inquiet et soulagé, il ne serait plus entre les mains d'orochimaru au moins. Le père de Kakashi avait porté le jeune garçon et l'avait déposé dans leur salon, il s'était alors précipité sur son téléphone et était parti dans son bureau.

Kakashi lui alla à la cuisine et prit un verre d'eau qu'il amena au jeune brun. Il le releva et lui fit boire doucement.

- Çà va mieux ? Tu veux encore de l'eau

L'autre secoua sa tête négativement et ressaya de parler, il y arriva mieux.

- Ruka……Rrrruka.

Kakashi ne comprit pas puis il se souvint qu'il lui avait demande son nom. Il lui souri.

- Oh, tu t'appelle Ruka ? C'est mignon

Mais le plus jeune re-secoua sa tête et essaya de dire son nom. Mais il avait tellement crié que sa voix était encore cassée. Kakashi lui dit de ne pas forcer qu'il avait du temps et lui dit qu'il reviendrait dans quelques minutes, il alla dans sa chambre et regarda dans ses vieux vêtements encore neuf. (Il était trop petit pour lui) Il en prit quelques uns, ainsi que des sous vêtements et retourna voir Ruka.

- Tiens, essaye les, tu auras plus chauds qu'avec ce papier mâché qu'ils t'ont fait porter.

Ruka prit les vêtements et regarda ou se mettre pour se changer. Kakashi rit puis se retourna le laissant s'habiller. Il entendit le bruit de tissu tomber par terre et attendit, il fit surprit quand une petite main timide lui saisit l'épaule. Le brun était habillé d'un sweet blanc avec capuche, un jean noir. Il le tenait.

Kakashi saisit la main bronzée et l'amena dans sa chambre et il lui tendit une ceinture. Ruka inclina la tête pour le remercier.

- Tu te sens comment ? Bien ? Tu n'as plus mal ? Tu sais on ne te fera jamais mal Ruka. On prendra bien soin de toi.

Ruka le regarda dans ses yeux dépareillés. Kakashi remarqua la fatigue dans les yeux noisette et il lui montra son lit en lui disant de dormir. Il le réveillerait plus tard. Ruka le regarda cherchant la confirmation et kakashi lui fit signe de se coucher. Il y alla, ferma les yeux et ne pensa à rien, il s'endormit rapidement et légèrement. Pour une fois qu'il dormait sans les scientifiques.

Kakashi retourna dans la cuisine et commença à faire cuire à manger, il regarda souvent le cabinet de son père, ce dernier n'y était pas encore sorti et il téléphonait encore, il semblait fâché contre la personne à l'autre bout de la ligne mais il ne savait de quoi il parlait, il avait toujours était discret quand il était au téléphone sachant que son fils l'espionnait.

Kakashi n'appuya même pas sur le bouton du micro onde, il claqua des doigts et l'appareil se mit en marche. Il était spécial, intelligent, fort et possédait la capacité de maitriser l'électronique et l'électricité. Son père s'était penché sur son cas il y a longtemps juste pour savoir si sa vie ou celles d'autres personnes aurait pus être en danger, mais non, tout avait été calme. Le jeune argenté avait fini par maitriser ce don. Personne d'autre que son père n'était au courant de çà, sinon, il finirait dans les pattes d'autres scientifiques. Il sorti le plat qu'il avait mis à cuire et son père arriva au même moment.

- Kashi, Sarutobi-sama va nous héberger chez lui, nous ne somme pas en sécurité maintenant que nous avons enlevé Iruka des mains d'Orochimaru, fait un sac, prend le maximum d'affaire pour toi et iruka, des gens de Sarutobi viendront déménager le reste de nos affaires ce soir. Il lui demanda ensuite ou était le jeune brun.

- Ruka ? Il dort dans ma chambre. Qu'est-ce qu'il a de si spéciale pour que Orochimaru le veuille, pourquoi t'es tu fâché avec lui ?

Sakamuto le regarda et sourit.

-«Tu as déjà contracté son nom, tu es déjà proche de lui. Mon fils a enfin un ami. Je suis si heureux.

Il attrapa son fils et il le serra fortement dans ses bras. Kakashi essaya de s'échapper de l'étreinte et de lui expliquer la méprise (il avait entendu Ruka par Iruka) et il remarqua alors Iruka qui était debout, prés de l'encadrement de la porte. Sakamuto lâcha son fils et alla le voir.

Le jeune brun recula un peu effrayer mais il laissa l'adulte le laisser lui posait des questions, il répondait en hochant la tête. Pendant tout ce moment il ne cessait de regarder kakashi, le père de ce dernier le remarqua et fit signe à son fils de venir, le brun se mit aussitôt derrière lui, comme pour se proté grand argenté soupira et lui dit :

- Je suis le père de Kakashi, tu peux m'appeler Sakamuto, je ne te ferais pas de mal, je veux juste essayer de te comprendre, de voir si Orochimaru ne t'as pas trop fait mal, enfin tu vois.

A ces mots Iruka fut prit de tremblement. Il pensa qu'il allait encore subir plein d'examens aussi douloureux que là bas. Il essaya de partir mais Kakashi le retint.

- N'ais pas peur, mon père ne te feras pas mal.

Le brun était si inquiet mais finalement resta. Kakashi lui adressant un magnifique sourire qui le calma. Il avait confiance en lui. Kakashi lui prit la main et grimaça, il était glacer. Il l'amena à la cuisine et lui servit à manger.

Une belle portion de spaghettis qu'il avait réchauffé au micro onde.

Iruka mangea sa portion de bon cœur mais il s'arrêta à la moitié car il n'avait plus faim. Sakamuto lui posa des questions mais le jeune garçon ne répondit pas et il se contenta de boire beaucoup d'eau, comme si on l'avait privé de ce précieux liquide pendant une année entière.

A la fin du repas, kakashi et son père réunir leur affaires et vers la fin de la soirée des hommes vinrent les chercher. Ils partirent en voitures, Sakamuto évitant les villes et passant par des villages, Iruka semblait heureux de voir le paysage. Il finit par s'endormir, kakashi à ses cotés se demandant ce qu'il avait subit.

Mais son père lui demanda de ne pas embêter Iruka avec çà pour le moment. Il l'observa, son visage était détendu, calme et serein, il était beau, il ne voulait pas que quelqu'un puisse lui faire du mal, un ami ? Peut-être, mais il ne savait pas si c'était vraiment ce sentiment qu'il ressentait envers le brun.

* * *

_Alors alors? la lecture c'est bien passée?_

_Une petite review pour mon petit travail? _


	2. Chapter 2

_Merci à vous de votre patience, vous etes recompensé!_

_Après une live box de cramée, un service client pourri ( Merci encore a vous entreprise de ...), des vacances ( enfin !) me revoilà pour le meilleur et pour le pire._

* * *

Iruka se réveilla, Kakashi était parti, la voiture arrêtée devant une grande demeure. Sakamuto était en train de décharger le coffre et Kakashi s'étirait comme un chat dehors.

Iruka était heureux, ce n'était donc pas un rêve il était parti loin de cet horrible homme. Dehors il faisait si beau. Il sorti de la voiture, une brise venant jouer avec ses longs cheveux. Il sourit, heureux d'être enfin à l'air libre. Kakashi le regarda et il lui sourit. Il réussi à lui parlait mais sa voix était encore un peu faible.

-Ou somme nous Kakashi ? »

L'argenté fut conquit, une jolie voix lui parlait.

Il lui répondit qu'ils étaient chez un collègue de son père. Iruka se tourna vers la grande maison, en pierre blanche, styla palace et il vit un vieil homme qui descendait les escaliers. Il retint son souffle, cet homme, il avait essaye de le sortir aussi de chez Orochimaru.

XXX

-Alors tu as récupéré Iruka-kun de chez ce cinglé. Il a l'air beaucoup mieux par rapport à la dernière fois ou je l'ai vu. Comment te sens-tu Iruka-kun ? »

Le jeune homme inclina sa tête évitant tout contact visuel avec le vieil homme. Sakamuto allait dire quelques choses mais un geste du vieil homme le fit taire.

-Tu veux peut-être nous dire pourquoi Orochimaru c'est donné la peine de tuer tes parents pour t'enlever ? »

Iruka le regarda les larmes aux yeux il allait se lever du salon ou il était assis mais Kakashi posa sa main sur son épaule, le rassurant un peu. Iruka se précipita contre son torse et pleura. L'odeur de kakashi le calma, de même que les paroles de l'argenté. Il ne sortit pas de sa cachette mais commença à raconter son histoire.

Il avait eut 10 ans et ses parents lui avaient présenté Orochimaru un de leur collègue. Ce dernier lui avait fait peur avec son regard de psychopathe. Ses parents l'avaient examiné depuis sa naissance car il était différent. Il maitrisait l'eau, par la pensée. Orochimaru était tombé sur leur dossier avec les examens qu'ils avaient pratiqués. Il était venu un soir pour réclamer sa part pour découvrir ce genre de chose, il leur reprocha de l'avoir caché à la science. Ses parents dirent qu'ils cherchaient mais qu'avant tout, c'était leur fils. Orochimaru avait demandé à participer aux recherches, choses interdites. Il avait alors tué ses parents et Iruka c'était défendu comme il pouvait, une cicatrice sur son nez, était la dernière trace du combat. Ensuite, il avait fait des expériences sur lui.

Mais là, sa voix se cassa et il pleura de plus belle, sentant toujours la douleur. Sarutobi pria Kakashi de le suivre avec Iruka. Il les amena en haut, une chambre avec une salle de bain les attendait.

-Iruka-kun, je pense que tu veux te laver et dormir, tu dois être épuisé, je viendrais vous chercher pour manger d'accord ? Kakashi-kun, veut tu rester avec lui ? »

Le plus vieux des jeunes garçons inclina la tête et amena Iruka dans la salle de bain. Elle était grande est spacieuse, la baignoire large pouvait contenir trois personnes. Il allait partir quand Iruka s'effondra par terre pleurant encore plus. Il resta prés de lui, il l'aidait à se déshabiller puis il fit couler de l'eau chaude. Il prit Iruka dans ses bras, il était si léger. Et le mit dans l'eau. Le brunet évitant de le regarder, il frissonnait, de froid, de peur, de douleur. Kakashi s'assit sur le bord de la baignoire, lui mouilla ses beaux cheveux et les shampouina doucement, de petits cercles apaisaient doucement le jeune Iruka. Les tremblements cessèrent et Iruka recommença à parler.

- Il m'a attaché sur cette table et m'injecté tout le temps cet horrible produit, il me brulait à chaque fois, ma tête, mon sang, et j'avais si mal, mon corps, je n'arrivais pas à le maitriser. Les autres fois, il m'a mit dans une cuve avec des produits, je ne sais pas ce que c'est, mais, çà me brulait aussi, pas tout de suite, çà picotait, et de plus en plus fort, jusqu'à ce que j'ai envie de m'arracher la peau. D'autres personnes sont venues, elles m'ont piqué plein d'aiguille dans les bras, les tournant dans mes veines, ils m'ont touché, tripoté, pincé la peau, ils m'ont,… violé mon corps. Le pire et qu'il ne me nourrissait pas, il me faisait des …. Intraveineuses comme Kabuto me le disait. Lui, il …. Il …. »

Il se remit à pleurer, les tremblements reprirent, là Kakashi remarqua que l'eau, elle semblait bouillir, des bulles, et était agitée. Tout d'un coup, une espèce de tentacule d'eau vint le heurter. Il fut arrêter par le mur, et d'autres tentacules d'eau se créèrent. Cela était menaçant. Iruka pleurait encore plus, l'eau s'enroula autour de lui, créant une barrière. Kakashi était, émerveillé, surprit, triste. Il appela son père et essaya de s'approcher d'Iruka.

-Iruka, on ne te fera pas de mal, on n'est pas comme lui. »

Un tentacule essaya de le frapper.

Il l'évita, son père et Sarutobi arrivèrent.

-Kashi, bouge de là. Il est effrayé. »

Oui Iruka était effrayé, les souvenirs, la douleur, la peur que çà recommence. Mais, il ne voulait pas,…. Il voulait ne plus subir ca. Kakashi n'écouta pas son père et se rapprocha, évitant encore une fois le tentacule mais une deuxième vint s'enroulait autour de son cou.

-Ruka, lâche moi, je sais que tu ne veux pas re-souffrir, mais là tu me fais mal, je te promets que l'on ne te fera pas de mal, s'il te plait, ne me force pas, relâche moi ou je devrai me défendre. »

Le brunet ne le regarda pas comme s'il était ailleurs, le tentacule sembla hésiter avant de resserrer son emprise. Kakashi posa sa main sur le liquide et envoya une onde électrique. La loi de la nature, l'eau est conductrice de l'électricité, le choc était léger mais Iruka fut frappé par elle. Il cria un peu plus de surprise que de douleur et s'effondra, l'eau, redevenant de l'eau. Sakamuto se précipita et tata son pou.

-C'est bon, il est juste endormit. Kakashi bon dieu, il aurait pu de tuer vu son état, il ne s'en rendait pas compte. »

Sarutobi leur tendit une serviette et Iruka fut enroulé dedans. Il fut porter jusqu'au lit et les adultes repartirent, disant à Kakashi d'être prudent. Ce dernier s'assis prés d'Iruka, glissant ses mains dans les mèches chocolats si douce. Il ne lui en voulait pas, mais Iruka l'avait attaqué quand il avait mentionné Kabuto. Il s'en souvient, c'est le mec aux cheveux blanc, presque argenté qui lui avait crié dessus car il avait détaché Ruka. Pourquoi ? Iruka réussirait un jour ou l'autre à parler, il le savait. Il s'était confié à lui et pas aux autres, il était heureux que le jeune brun lui fasse confiance. Et çà, il ne savait pas pourquoi.

xxxx

Plusieurs années étaient passées.

Sarutobi et Sakamuto examinaient Iruka depuis que ce dernier les laissait l'approcher. Il reprenait un peu plus confiance en lui, surtout avec Kakashi. L'argenté était très proche du brunet, il voulait le protéger plus que tout. Iruka lui était toujours collé à lui, il l'aimait fortement. Il lui faisait confiance. Un soir, Kakashi lui avait demandé de lui montrer un tour quand il maitrisait de l'eau. Il avait félicité Iruka, son père et le vieil homme aussi. Tout aller si bien.

Iruka avait reprit un peu de poids et avait grandi. Il était devenu un beau jeune homme de 16 ans, Kakashi en avait maintenant 20. Ce dernier était toujours aussi protecteur, dès qu'Iruka avait mal, ou refaisait les cauchemars de sa captivité, il était là pour le plus grand bonheur du brun. Et certain soir, il avait de ses rêves d'enfer avec ce petit brun sexy comme un ange fragile à protéger. Mais kakashi se demandait toujours pourquoi Iruka avait peur et ne voulait pas parler de Kabuto, des que l'on mentionnait son nom, il pâlissait et pleurait, même si maintenant il essayer de le cacher. Chaque soir, Iruka dormait avec lui pour ne pas repenser à ses cauchemars.

Iruka était en train de lire quand il commença à éternuer. Kakashi à coté de lui en train de finir sa thèse le regarda.

-Tu as froid ? »

Le brun portait toujours le sweet blanc que kakashi lui avait donnée il y a maintenant deux ans. Il était toujours aussi mince, donc il le gardait. Il secoua sa tête négativement. Mais quelques minutes après il ré-é finit par partir de son ordinateur et s'approcha de lui tout en enlevant son pull, il lui jeta sur la tête et pendant qu'iruka se battait avec, il posa ses doigts sur le front du brunet. Il était bouillant.

-Tu es malade, je vais appeler Sakamuto. Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? »

Avant qu'Iruka ne puisse répondre il était parti chercher son père. Ce dernier soupira, il ne voulait pas inquiet plus kakashi que d'habitude. Mais ce dernier arrivait tout le temps à savoir ce qui n'allait pas avec lui. Le père de l'argenté arriva vite et prit sa température et lui donna un médicament censé faire tomber la fièvre. Puis il l'emmena chez le médecin.

Plus tard:

Là Iruka ne pouvait pas arrêter les tremblements et éternuements. Une fois revenue à la maison, Sakamuto dit à son fils d'aller faire couler un bon bain à Iruka Ce dernier suivit le jeune argenté qui resta avec lui pendant qu'il se lavait. Ceci était devenu un rituel. Kakashi restait avec lui le maximum de temps pour savoir s'il voulait quelques choses. Il se retournait quand il se déshabillé, se lavait et se rhabillait. Quand il avait fini son bain, il allait tout de suite se coucher, il était épuisé, il réussi à s'endormir et Kakashi resta prés de lui, passant toujours ses doigts dans les mèches si tentante. Iruka était beau, inconscient, séduisant, ses lèvres douces rebondies entre ouvertes. Kakashi avait un soir, caressé avec ses doigts les lèvres d'iruka, il voulait savoir. Là il se retenait de l'embrasser, son père ou Sarutobi pouvaient venir à n'importe quel moment. Le brun, inconscient dans son sommeil attrapa la main de Kakashi et la serra contre son petit cœur. Kakashi le sentait battre. Il voulait tellement se pencher et poser son oreille contre son torse fin et frêle. Son père entra au même moment.

-Kashi, Iruka a la grippe, pendant toute la semaine il va être très fatigué, et bien sur Sarutobi a reçu un appelle pour une conférence sur un ancien projet que nous avons mené avec ta mère et les parents d'Iruka. Il semblerait que notre projet puisse revenir à la surface. Je peux te laisser avec lui, tu seras t'en occuper correctement ? »Kakashi acquiesça, repensant à sa mère.

Cett dernière était morte en lui donnant naissance, il l'avait juste vu en photo, elle était belle, les cheveux aussi brun qu'iruka, long jusqu'en bas du dos, les yeux verts amandes, la peau pale. Il avait appris un soir que Sarutobi l'avait connu quand il était bébé, mais son père ne lui avait pas dit, il avait surpris la conversation, il semblerait qu'il y est un lien entre lui, Iruka et un autre garçon du nom de Gai. Leurs parents avaient travaillé ensemble sur un projet. Mais lequel ? Il ne savait pas, Sarutobi l'avait surpris à les espionner. Bref, il laissa iruka pour dire au revoir aux plus vieux, leur demandant d'été prudent. Orochimaru les poursuivaient toujours.

Il rejoignit le brunet et s'endormit à ses cotés. Le lendemain, il se réveilla avec Iruka accroché autour du cou.

Il était, heureux, il voulait rester comme çà, mais quand iruka se rapprocha de lui, son sexe tendu au maximum frappa contre la hanche du plus jeune. Il réussi à se défaire de l'étreinte honteux.

« Bon sang, j'ai intérêt à me maitriser, il est plus jeune que moi, je ne peux pas lui sauter dessus en plus il aurait peur, ne voudras certainement plus me parler, je ne veux pas perdre notre amitié, être prés de lui c'est déjà bien. »

Il alla se laver mais il repensa à son père et Sarutobi, il était inquiet à ce sujet. Il retourna prés du joli ange qui dormait et dont il était amoureux.

Trois jours étaient passé, il n'avait pas de nouvelles de son père, s'était inquiétant, ils avaient décidé il y a un an, après que Orochimaru avait envoyé des hommes à la demeure d'été de Sarutobi pour ramener le brun, qu'il partirait si ils n'avaient pas de nouvelles au bout du quatrième jour. Il passa la journée à préparer leur affaire pour rejoindre la demeure familiale des Hatake en pleine foret, pas loin d'un village paisible. Son père avait prévue pour kakashi une voiture … électrique (et oui vive l'écologie ^^) Il avait quand même un plein au cas où il était trop fatigué pour user de ses dons. Il emmitoufla Iruka, qui était encore endormit et se prépara à attendre. Son instinct lui disait de partir, que çà n'allais pas, qu'il allait se passer quelque chose.

- C'est trop calme, l'eau me le dit, il y a des gens prés de l'étang. Kashi, part, ils sont là pour moi. »

Iruka venait de se réveiller et de parler encore endormit, l'argenté le regarda choqué. Son ami avait développé ses dons à pouvoir maitriser tout ce qui se passait ave de l'eau a savoir les ondes qu'il pouvait s'y répercuter.

-Certainement pas, je ne te laisserais jamais retourné là bas, tu a enfin réussi à redevenir vivant si on peut utiliser ce terme, tu me suis. »

Il attrapa le brunet dans ses bras, ce dernier trop fatigué pour manifester son désaccord et le porta jusqu'à l'Audi argenté dans le garage. Il l'installa coté passager et il démarra en trombe, évitant les hommes qui venaient d'arriver aux portes de la demeure de Sarutobi. Il roula, vite, les semant. Mais il usait trop de son pouvoir, il allé finir par avoir un mal de tête horrible si il poussait la vitesse au maximum. Il ralenti quand il arriva sur l'autoroute et fila quand même en direction du village. Il avait fini par atteindre un chemin montagneux quand il faillit heurter une chose verte, gé dernière les évita en alla se prendre un arbre en pleine figure. Kakashi arrêta la voiture et alla le voir, il fut étonné de trouver un homme, environ dans la vingtaine, les cheveux noir en coupe au bol, des sourcils monstrueux, et une combinaison verte en latex.

Il se releva et lui demanda :

- Oh jeune en pleine floraison de la fleur de la jeunesse, ma force de jeunesse m'a permit de ne pas te blesser, je suis ravi, mon nom et Maito Gai, ravi de te voir …. »

- …..Oh. Moi c'est Kakashi. Gai, … vos parents ne seraient pas scientifiques ? »

-Jeune homme, ton esprit vivace te permet de savoir qui je suis ! Oui, mes défunts parents étaient scientifiques, et ne vouvoie pas, je suis plus jeune que toi. » Gai se fier aux cheveux argent de kakashi pour son âge. Et il se trompait lourdement.

-…Ca peut paraitre bizarre mais tu peux monter avec moi, j'ai des choses à te demander. »

-Par la jeunesses courageuse, j'accepte. »

Et Gai monta derrière, ne faisant pas de bruit, laissant iruka dans son beau monde de rêves.

Enfin, beau ? Non, il bougeait dans son sommeil, priant quelques choses auprès de … Kabuto !

Kakashi laissa son oreille enregistrer chaque parole du brunet.

-Kabuto-san, ….. Non…. Veut pas,…s'il vous ….. NON." Les larmes coulaient de ses joues. Kakashi passa sa main pour les chasser et Iruka se réveilla à se moment.

-Kashi….. » Il était en sueur, effrayé et … soulagé.

-C'est rien Ruka, juste un cauchemar à cause de la fièvre, tu veux en parler ? »

-Non, c'est bon…. On est ou ? »

Et il se retourna avec de grand yeux quand Gai se mit à lui dire le lieu ou ils étaient.

Mais après le premier choc, Gai parla longuement à Iruka avant que se dernier ne se rendorme, et Kakashi se surprit à regretter de l'avoir emmené.

* * *

_Alors alors? reviews? à bientôt pour la suite!_

_chuu à vous_


	3. Chapter 3

_La suite? et oui!_

* * *

Ils étaient arrivés à la résidence hatake. C'était une maison de couleur blanche, moderne, et confortable. Entré fut simple, Gai s'était proposer de porter les sacs pendant que Kakashi emmener Iruka dans leur chambre. Il ouvrit quand même la fenêtre pour aérer la pièce et étendit le jeune endormit dans le lit. Iruka s'était accroché à lui pendant le voyage et l'argenté ne put se relevé. Il finit par abandonner l'idée de partir et Gai le trouva ainsi et il les laissa.

- Don…. Pardon….. »

Kakashi à ses mots serra très fort le jeune dans ses bras.

-T'inquiète pas Ruka, je suis là, je te protégerais. »

Il s'endormit lui aussi. Plusieurs jours passèrent, Iruka alla mieux.

Il développa très vite une amitié avec Gai, mais Kakashi était très en colère, iruka, il le voulait pour lui. Mais ils apprirent une chose, leur parents, surtout leurs mères, avaient travaillées ensemble sur un projet en commun, bien avant leurs naissances, mais leurs parents étaient tous, ou presque était aussi à sa poursuite. Kakashi ne pouvait pas penser que son père ou même ce vieil homme Sarutobi avait pu être tué ou emprisonné. Au bout de la troisième semaine pourtant, les hommes d'ororchimaru les trouvèrent.

Gai possédait une grande force ainsi qu'une grande vitesse. Kakashi les électrocuta. Mais cela n'empêcha pas les hommes en tenue noir d'attraper iruka et de menacer de le tuer. Ils furent emmener en voiture et arrivèrent dans un autre grand bâtiment blanc en pleine foret, pas loin d'une grande ville.

« Belle planque » pensa Kakashi.

Ils furent amener et orochimaru et Kabuto les attendaient. Iruka se débattit mais l'homme qui le tenait le frappa pour le calmer.

-Voyons, ne faites pas de mal à mon premier sujet, je sais que j'en ai deux autres, mais celui la est le premier et kabuto aimerait beaucoup le récupérer vivant pour le reste de ses expériences quand j'en aurais fini. »

Kakashi grogna, et le serpent le fixa.

- Tu tiens beaucoup de ton père gamin, mais il est mort, avec ce vieux fou, vous m'avez assez retardé mais je compte bien me rattraper. Toi, tu me prépare le sujet 17, que l'on commence. »

Puis il alla voir kakashi et lui mit des gants en caoutchouc sur les mains et les scella avec un lien en plastique

-Prévention, je ne voudrais pas que tu t'échappe ou blesse un des mes hommes. »

Iruka, lui, hurla quand un homme arracha ses affaires, le laissant nu devant tout le monde, il essaya de fuir de ses mains qui le couchèrent de forces sur une table blanche et lutta contre ses liens qui le retenaient. Kakashi regarda celui qu'il aimait se débattant, effrayer devant ce qu'il avait essayé de le protéger, il remarqua alors le regard laxif de l'homme aux cheveux blancs, il comprenait enfin ce qu'avait subit le brunet.

-Nooooooooooooonnnnnnnnnnnnnnn ! »

Orochimaru ricana quand il injecta un produit dans les veines du son « projet. » Son petit corps encore si fragile se mit à se contracter face à la douleur qui l'envahissait. Il vit aussi les larmes qui coulaient. Il se sentait faible, il voulait protéger son Ruka, il ne pouvait rien faire et Gai essaya de se libérer, iruka était devenu un petit frère en peu de jour, et kakashi son rival mais aussi un autre frère. Personnes qu'il voulait protéger et aimer. Un homme lui injecta un produit qui l'endormit en quelques minutes. Les hommes allèrent les enfermer dans une pièce en plastique très résistante. Kakashi entendait les cris toujours plus douloureux et désespéré de son brunet. Il frappa de toutes ses forces contre la paroi hurlant son nom.

-Ruka ! Ruka ! »

Au bout d'une éternité, le pauvre brun fut ramené. Il était inconscient. Kakashi se précipita sur lui et le prit dans ses bras pleurant, lui demandant pardon, il prit enfin ainsi conscience ce qui se passait. Son père et Sarutobi mort, son … ami, non amour, était de nouveau exploité, violé, torturé, tout ce qu'il avait promit de protéger. Et ce sal…. Orochimaru savait quelques choses sur lui. Kabuto arriva, tout était trop calme, il leur sourit comme à un animal prise en cage et que l'on torturera après.

-Tu aimerais savoir, géni. Je te dis tout ce que tu veux savoir, après tout, tu le seras bien un jour ou l'autre. »

Kakashi se tut mais son regard en disait long « dès que je peux je te tu »

-Vos parents à tous les trois avaient travaillé sur un projet assez délicat mais intéressant. Ils devaient permettre à la technologie de pouvoir se développer pour la science, pour sauver des vies humaines. Mais un jour çà a mal tournée suite à un accident. Ils, enfin vos mères ont respiré des fumées issues de cet accident. Et elles étaient plus ou moins enceintes. Celle de Gai, je crois, la tienne puis Iruka. »

Kakashi grogna, il avait murmuré le nom d'Iruka, comme si il était intime ou même son amoureux. Mais l'autre continua.

-Nous avons trouvé Iruka en premier ignorant pour vous autres, vos parents ne le savaient même pas, enfin le lien entre vous, ils ont du pense à une mutation génétique normale, si on peut dire. Iruka est le premier, un ange, une beauté suprême, il est le premier, nous n'avons pas encore percé son Adn ni comment il a ses pouvoirs, nous testons aussi ses réactions, ses résistances, vous, vous pourrez peut-être aussi nous aidé, nous pourrons comparer. »

Kakashi se jeta contre la paroi hurlant.

- Tu ne fais que le blesser, le tuer à petit feu, tu t'en fiche de sa vie, tu le viol chaque jours un peu plus, tu le détruits, scientifique, tu te prêtant scientifique ! Tu es un tueur, rien de plus ! »

Kabuto rigola, et répondit qu'il le savait mais qu'il s'en fichait, Iruka vivrait tant qu'il s'en occuperait. Puis il partit. Laissant les trois jeunes hommes seuls. Iruka subit ce traitements pendant des semaines, kakashi aussi et Gai. Mais Iruka était celui qui souffrait le plus, il était … plus habitué et les doses qu'ils lui administrés était horriblement élevé par rapport à eux. Il avait repris son regard terrorisé et plein de douleur, il maigri rapidement, retrouvant son apparence quand il l'avait rencontré, chaque soir il essayer de le rassurer quand revenait kabuto, mais rien n'y faisait, il se terrait dans ses bras, Gai les tenant contre lui, ils se rassuraient. Kakashi ressentait un plaisir honteux à tenir le corps nu d'Iruka. Ce dernier se fouinait de plus en plus contre son torse, lui demandant pardon, ou pleurant des fois pendant de nombreuse heures. Un soir pourtant kakashi avait enfin préparé sa vengeance. Son père, les parents d'iruka, Sarutobi, Gai, lui et surtout le plus important… Iruka. Ils allaient tous être vengés. Sa douleur de voir son Ruka ainsi avait encore augmenté depuis la dernière fois. Il ne le supporta plus quand Kabuto un soir osa molester son cher brunet.

xxxxx

Kabuto venait le ramener, Gai avait enlevé les horribles gants qui cacher les mains de kakashi. Kabuto tenait Iruka qui essayer de se débattre, une jolie trace violette était sur la joue du brunet mais il y avait aussi la belle trace rouge sur la figure du scientifique. Mais voyant les deux amis d'Iruka le regarder, avec le regard tendu, inquiet, un sourire mauvais vint fleurir sur ses lèvres et il plaqua Iruka face contre la vitre de plastique transparente, renforcé. Iruka comprit ce qui allait se passait, surtout quand il entendit le bruit du pantalon de Kabuto qui était ouvert par une des mains du jeune scientifique. Il se débâtit mais la prise de kabuto sur son corps épuisé était trop importante.

-Non, kabuto-sama, non, pas là, je t'en supplie. »

Mais l'autre ricana avant de le pénétrer. Kabuto semblait prendre un plaisir à appuyer tout son corps sur celui du brunet, il semblait vouloir le faire traverser cette satanée vitre. Iruka hurla ainsi que kakashi. Le brunet évita leur regard, se faire violer déjà, s'était beaucoup avec ce qu'il subissait mais là, le faite que se soit devant ses amis, il ne pouvait plus le supporter. Kakashi lui ne vit plus rien, il était comme inconscient, il entendit Kabuto dire que c'était parce qu'il ne lui avait pas obéit et avait essayé de se rebiffer contre son autorité. Il plaqua ses mains sur le sol et lui intima l'ordre de partir loin d'Iruka. Ce dernier avait le regard plein de larme. Comme kabuto continuait ses coups de bassin dans le brunet, kakashi senti sa colère décupler. Les éclairs fusèrent des câbles électriques des murs, séparant Iruka et kabuto. Les éclaires cassèrent la vitre de plexis glace. Il sorti et abattit sa main sur le visage de celui qu'il voulait tuer et concentra sa force pour tuer l'autre. Kabuto hurla de douleur tant kakashi prenait aussi son temps puis il l'acheva avant de se tourner vers son petit brun. Il l'embrassa et lui demanda pardon pour ne pas avoir put le protéger.

-Kashi, moi, aussi, je t'….aime, mais je …. Partons s'il te plait. »

Kakashi prit la blouse du mort et lui demanda pardon mais çà lui cacherait son corps. Iruka la mit et il attendit Gai qui réussi par défoncer la double porte qui les gardaient. Kakashi portait Iruka dans ses bras dans le model nuptial. Le brunet était trop épuisé pour pouvoir protester et il se laissa faire. Ils ne purent pas aller très loin avant que les hommes de mains d'Orochimaru ne les rattrapent et ce dernier avait le regard noir. Il était dans la salle ou Iruka subissaient toutes ses tortures.

- Arrêtez vous sales mutants, vous restez ici, nous n'avons pas terminé. »

Gai s'occupa des hommes de mains, sa vitesse et sa force les soulageant rapidement de ses ennemis. Il resta seulement Orochimaru, qui se tenait au milieu de la pièce, prés de la table, une tache de sang s'étendait prés de l'emplacement des bras. Kakashi vrilla un regard noir sur l'homme aux cheveux noirs. Il carressa la tache avec tendresse.

-Soyez des bons projets, restais là, où pourriez vous aller, je vous retrouverais, vous n'êtes que des erreurs, je veux jutes vous comprendre, réussir à exploité et reproduire vos dons. Voyons, Projet 17, tu m'appartiens non ? »

Tout d'un coup, Kakashi ne sut pas ce qu'il se passa, Iruka se dégagea de son emprise et se tint debout face à Orochimaru.

- Allez, mon gentil projet, viens la, viens prés….Argh …. »

Le corps d'orochimaru se tordit de douleur et il cracha… de l'eau….. Iruka forçait avec son don faire sortir l'eau du corps du scientifique.

-Qu'est-ce que….. »

-Tu m'as fais…. Subit çà, pendant des mois, tu m'as détruis, enlevé mon humanité, je n'étais qu'un projet, tu subis ce que tu m'as fait. »

Mais kakashi calma iruka, lui disant qu'il n'avait pas à faire ca, puis il lança un éclair sur l'homme qui mourut, dans d'atroce souffrance. Iruka s'effondra, choqué par ce qu'il avait fait. Mais kakashi l'embrassa, le rassurant.

Ils partirent et retournèrent à la demeure Hatake. Il fallut plusieurs jour à Iruka pour se recomporter normalement. Kakashi était prés de lui, le soutenait, l'aimait. Gai, lui se comporta comme un grand frère avec eux, les soutenant quand Kakashi était trop épuisé. Pendant une soirée, il parti faire un tour en foret, il ne reviendrait que le lendemain. Kakashi passait encore ses doigts dans les cheveux d'Iruka, il l'embrassa longuement, lui prouvant son amour. Il calla le corps frêle contre son torse musclé et respira son odeur. Le brun frissonnait contre lui.

-Chut,…. C'est fini je suis là, je serais toujours avec toi. »

Iruka le surprit, il l'embrassa, forçant sa langue dans la bouche de l'argenté.

Depuis que l'argenté l'avait embrassé, il le voulait, il le voulait toujours avec lui.

Il s'approcha de son oreille et la mordilla, il lui murmura :

-Aime moi, je te veux, aime moi Kakashi. »

Puis il embrassa sa joue. L'argenté rêvait, son petit Iruka si joli le voulait, il le l'embrassa, passant ses mains sous son sweet blanc. Il lui enleva, regardant avec toujours autant de délice la peau halée. Il fit parcourir ses doigts et remarqua surprit les réactions qu'il provoquait.

Frissons, soupir, gémissements.

Il passa sa langue sur les tétons raidi, les mordilla, les lécha. Puis il enleva le pantalon du plus jeune. Iruka lui n'était resté inactif, il avait enlevé le haut de son amant, l'embrassait quand il avait accès a sa bouche, ou alors caressé ses cheveux si doux. Il ne vit pas ce que préparait kakashi jusqu'à ce que ce dernier s'occupe de son sexe tendu par tant de délices.

-Haaa…. »

_« Oui Iruka vas y gémit pour moi, tu ne sais pas a quel point j'attendais ce moment »_

Un autre coup de langue provoqua un long gémissement. Puis il prit la verge tendu dans sa bouche, imposant un mouvement de va et vient. Iruka se tendit, arqua le dos et se mordit violement la lèvre, la faisant saigner pour ne pas pousser un hurlement d'extase. C'était si s'arrêta et lécha ses doigts avant de les introduire en iruka, le préparant à sa mouvements de ciseaux l'étirait, le préparait, mais le petit brun le suppliait de le prendre maintenant, il ne voulait plus attendre. Tant de douceur, de délices tout était merveilleux avec kakashi. Ce dernier remonta à sa tête, l'embrassa et d'un mouvement fluide du bassin le pénétra.

- Ahhha … kakashi….. Hummmmmm »

-Dis moi quand je pourrais bouger Iruka, dis le moi. »

Et avant que le brunet ne réponde, il l'embrassa goulument. Il voulait son petit brun, il voulait lui procurer tant de bonheur, de joie, lui faire oublier la douleur qu'il a vécu, que les gens lui ont fait subir. Iruka lui demanda alors de commencer, qu'il était prés. Alors l'argenté commença ses coups de bassin, de manière à atteindre la point sensible en iruka, pour le faire crier de plaisir et jouir. Il finit par l'attendre, chaque cri de son petit brun le faisant augmenter son rythme et sa force de poussées. Il voulait le contenter, tout le plaisir qu'il voulait ressentir, il voulait qu'Iruka le ressente. Il finit par prendre le sexe délaisser de son jeune amant. Il le prit en main et fit de lent mouvement. Iruka finit au bout d'un moment par se dégager et son argenté, son kakashi finit par jouir en son corps. Avant de s'endormirent, iruka lui demanda si il resterait toujours avec lui. Kakashi lui promit et surtout, il lui dit que personne ne le ferais souffrir, et foi de hatake, il le vengerait aussitôt.

Ils s'endormirent et kakashi pensa aux paroles de son père. Il avait dix ans, la vie l'ennuyait car il avait presque tout découvert. Mais son père lui avait dit que chaque être humain à un projet un avenir qu'il veut réaliser et que ce n'était pas une chose facile a trouver. Kakashi sourit à cette idée. Son père avait appelé ceci un projet secret. Un projet rien qu'à lui et que personne ne découvrirai tout aux long de son existence, sauf si il le disait.

Alors il l'avait son projet secret, prendre soin de Ruka d'amour.

* * *

_Finish... et oui malheureusement pour vous cette fic est finie._

_Une petite review?_

_vos impressions..._

_voili voilou pleins de poutoux pour vous ^^_


End file.
